The increasing variety of software and computer tools available to users has drastically shaped the way users work, interact, and conduct business. In fact, today users rely on software and computer tools for almost every aspect of their work. For example, users often communicate through electronic mail or messaging systems, create and modify files and documents using specific software applications, manage schedules and events through calendar applications, and store and access data from their computing systems. This widespread adoption of software and computer tools by users and businesses has had a profound impact on cost, user efficiency, and user collaboration.
However, the increasing diversity in software and computer tools used by users has also created unique challenges. For example, the large number of software and computer tools available to users can quickly overwhelm users with a high volume of electronic messages, alerts, and content items. Moreover, information can become disorganized and fragmented across multiple software and computer tools. As a result, users can have a difficult time tracking and accessing relevant portions of information in a timely fashion, and may even lose or overlook important items. In some cases, as the volume of available data, software, and computer tools increases, the cost, efficiency, and collaboration benefits of software and computer tools can steadily decline.